


惡魔 天使

by chomcang



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomcang/pseuds/chomcang





	惡魔 天使

阿兹拉斐尔来到克罗里家里，还没来得及仔细看过那些植物，就被人拉进房间里

“克罗里。”

天使被人押在墙上，就像之前那样两人距离靠的好近，他的视线停留在恶魔的嘴唇上，两人的鼻息交织在一起，恶魔摘下了墨镜，那双浅黄色的眼珠转呀转，细长的瞳仁就钉在天使身上

克罗里探出细长的舌头，暧昧的，诱惑的，开始舔舐着阿兹拉斐尔的唇缝，天使皱了皱眉头，双唇不由自主地分开，恶魔的气占领着他，同样的克罗里尝到了令人着迷的甜味，就像他最喜欢，也最清楚的味道

克罗里的吻技高超，舌尖灵巧扫过对方的下颚，阿兹拉斐尔被他吻到整张脸都通红了，他不知道该怎么结束这个吻，双手慢慢地圈在人的脖子上，闭上眼睛回吻着克罗里，心里有些复杂

一个弹指，两人瞬间来到床上，克罗里压在阿兹拉斐尔上方，结束了绵长的吻，重重的在人鼻尖亲了一下，两人看着彼此

他们笑了出来

“克罗里” 天使的眼角弯了弯，光是这样就足以让恶魔失神，克罗里伸出食指，贴在天使的唇瓣上

“嘘......”

恶魔吻了天使的耳尖，嘴唇慢慢往下，天使的皮肤白皙，肩头圆润，触感柔滑，克罗里发现躺在他身下的人，完全就是上帝给他的恩赐

或许，他该说撒旦？

谁在乎呢？

恶魔张开嘴，含住天使胸前的乳尖，尖牙嵌进人的皮肤里，不断的吸吮，另一只拉扯着另一边;阿兹拉斐尔发出了短促的喘息声，他抿了抿唇，恶魔的温度冰冷，让他打了个寒颤，克罗里看着那对翘挺的乳头，心情极好的吹了声口哨

克罗里吻过天使的腹部，看着人有些鼓胀的裤头，他将手覆在上头，身下的人想夹紧双腿，恶魔并未让他如愿

“你会喜欢的” 克罗里说完轻声的笑着

克罗里开始套弄那半勃的性器，阿斯拉斐尔难耐的扭着腰，所有的感官都在撕扯着他的理智，他的眼角胜制挂着泪水，他用双手捂住自己的嘴，呻吟声从他的指缝中传出

“克罗里...你...你这个。”

克罗里加快了套弄的速度，还不忘用手刺激那对囊袋，恶魔放荡的笑着，他看着天使胀红着脸，慌张地找寻着词汇想责备自己，很快的恶魔再次封住天使的唇，把尖叫声也堵住，自己的手沾上了潮湿的液体

克罗里撕磨着阿兹拉斐尔如果冻般的唇，唇分，他们一起躺在床上，他的天使失神的望着他，克罗里用手撑起自己的身子，天使回过神来，开始闪避了他的目光

沉默蔓延开来


End file.
